Always
by VioletIntoxication
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RowanWolf! Even if it was on the 2nd... After a rough day at training, Kiba returns home to a special surprise; a SasuPresent! KibaSasu fic, yaoi. Don't like, don't read, simple as that. Story is better than summary...


"Well at least that's over…" the Inuzuka sighed as he shut the door of his home. Akamaru leaped off his shoulder with a shrill bark and happily bounded through the house. _I mean really, that was torture_ he thought wearily; the challenge had lasted a lot longer than Kiba had expected, and now he fully intended to take a cold shower and try to sleep. _Damn Uchiha…_

XXXXXX

Earlier that day…

"Okay… So today Team 7 will be joining us for training because Kakashi just so happens to be sick…" Kurenai said this with some sarcasm; the new Icha Icha Paradise book was being released, and there was no way that the jounin would ever miss reading a new addition to his favorite series. _How he can even stand those books I'll never know; even I think they're too mushy…_ "So, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, is it?" she waited for their nodded responses before continuing, "Okay then. Today you will be practicing team work. Each team will be separated and given a certain goal; the first to achieve it wins."

"All right! We are so going to kick their asses!" the obnoxious blonde immediately yelled; it didn't matter what the challenge was, he knew he could beat Kiba.

"… I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt; I am still giving instructions…" the kunoichi replied calmly; _well at least someone seems excited… Kiba looks annoyed, Hinata's turning redder by the second, and who knows what Shino's thinking; it's impossible to tell with half his face covered._

_Yeah Naruto just shut up; you don't own the world… But wow, I never noticed how muscular Sasuke is… Wait, what the fuck?! Was I just checking him out?_ Kiba tried his best to listen to his sensei, but Sasuke was just so close and perfectly distracting…_ His hair is kind of blue, now that I think about it… I bet it only shows up like that in the sun…_ This time he noticeable jumped as he was jarred out of his reverie.

"Kiba? Are you listening? I'm not going to explain this again, you know…" Kurenai warned the boy as usual; half the time his mind was off somewhere else. _But I guess it isn't necessarily his fault that he has virtually no attention span…_ "Okay, so in short, you're going to be playing 'capture the flag'. You will coordinate your movements and practice stealth. The first team to three steals wins, and of course I will keep score and arrange the bases. Half the fun is trying to find out where the other team's flag is hidden; I will move it with every steal. Any questions?" They all stared blankly. After all, it was pretty simple. "Okay great. Then each team to your bases; I will sound an alarm at the beginning and end of each round. Now go!"

_Finally… I thought she was going to talk forever… Then, I guess it's best; idiots like Naruto couldn't get it in one go._ The Uchiha smirked as Naruto scratched his head.

"So, uh, Sakura, what are we doing exactly? I kinda zoned out…"

_Point made._ "Weren't you listening dobe? Basically we just have to guard our base and steal the flag from theirs…" he explained easily. _There, we could have been on our way 10 minutes earlier if I'd been giving the instructions._

"… Oh I see now! Thanks Sasuke! You really know how to put things so I understand…" the blonde gave him a genuine smile.

… _Creepy… What the hell is his problem today?_ "Just shut up and get moving; we have to get to our base before the bell rings…"

"Sasuke's right; just shut the hell up Naruto!" the pink haired girl immediately leaped forward to run alongside the Uchiha as he sped along. "So, Sasuke…" she began in a flirtatious manner. He knew better than to actually try and listen; last time he had actually almost fallen asleep and ran into a tree.

_Does he hate me? I hope not… Kiba was really giving me a dirty glare earlier, though…_ "Ah-ha!" the blonde shouted as something suddenly dawned on him. He ignored the annoyed glances from the ninja in front of him and continued his thought, _so that means that Kiba must like Sasuke or something, because the whole time he was glaring at me, I was obviously staring at Sasuke… Yeah so that's it! Well in that case it's more of a competition than I thought…_

XXXXXX

In short, the game had gone terribly. Both teams had been trying to track their way to the opponent's flag, when they ran into each other. Sasuke had sensed their presence and alerted Sakura and Naruto, but any chance of sneak attack was ruined as Naruto leapt out of hiding to attack them.

"Dammit Naruto! Why do you have to be such an idiot?!" Sakura scolded immediately as her and Sasuke appeared to reluctantly back him up.

"Actually, Akamaru's superior senses probably would have picked us up soon anyway, so it doesn't matter too much…" the Uchiha trailed off as he realized that he was defending Naruto and commending Kiba's dog. _What the hell? Yeah I'm really having issues today… And get out dammit!_ A particularly annoying thought continued to pelt itself into his brain… _Why was Kiba looking at me like that? It was just so odd, but I did kind of like it…_

_Ooh he's thinking real hard about something... _"That's right… Even I would've smelled you soon enough…" he glanced to Sasuke who looked away instantly. _Yep there's definitely something bugging him…_

XXXXXX

Soon after, a battle ensued with the intensifying of Naruto and Kiba's bickering, and ended with Kurenai's exasperated sigh, "I never really thought this would work out anyway… Take the rest of the day off; most of you seem to have worked up a good sweat…" _And Kakashi has no right to complain; I'm sure he's been reading his stupid book all day…_

Kiba had gratefully returned home, and now here he was, about to take a shower. _Why can't I stop thinking about him?! I mean sure I've thought about him before, but not this bad…_ He glanced to his pants; the bulge was steadily growing, but wasn't too noticeable yet. _Damn I guess I better go take care of this…_ He was heading toward the bathroom when the doorbell rang. "Damn… I'm coming!"

"Hello… Package for Inuzuka Kiba, is that you?" A delivery man stood on his doorstep with a huge box sitting next to him.

"Well yeah, but…" the dog replied uncertainly, _what the fuck is that thing? I didn't order anything, and it's not like someone would send me _that…

"Okay great. Sign here please." The man shoved a clipboard and pen at him.

"Uh… Okay then…" Kiba signed the paper and gave it back, scratching his head. "But I really don't even know what it is… Was there a return address?"

"… Let's just say, I don't think you'll want to return this gift, kid." The delivery man winked as he shoved past Kiba and pulled the package on wheels in behind him. "Now have fun…"

"What the-" But before Kiba could finish his sentence, the delivery man was out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. "Creepy…" _Well I'm not sure I want to know what it is… Maybe I'll just go shower first… _He moaned as thoughts of Sasuke returned as if on cue, _yeah I'll definitely go shower first…_

The Inuzuka had turned to walk away when the box rustled slightly. "Gah… What the fuck?!" he nearly jumped out of his skin as in rustled again. Immediately reaching for a kunai, he approached the object cautiously, ready for anything.

_Well anything but that…_ As he pulled the ribbon on top the lid sprang open revealing the pretty raven that he'd been dreaming about for several weeks now, clad only in black silk boxers with crimson bound wrists.

"Sasuke! In the name of motherfuckng god… What are you doing?" he stared in awe as he noticed that the delicate wrists were tied together in a tight knot. Dark eyes gazed into his own, making him shiver.

"… You don't like your present, Kiba?" the Uchiha asked innocently, but smirked all the same. _Don't worry Kiba; I'm sure you'll get into it soon…_

"No! I mean… No, it's not that… It's just that I… I mean I wasn't expecting-" he was cut off as the pale lips collided with his own; paralyzing him in an instant.

After a moment the raven drew back to look at the dog-nin's shocked face, "Aww… Kiba, you didn't want to kiss me? You could've just said so…" he looked down with a small smile on his face as the other boy processed the information.

_Whoa… Sasuke just kissed me… And I just stood there… Damn!_ He immediately grabbed the Uchiha's shoulders and wrenched him into a demanding kiss.

_Now you get it; good dog…_ The raven opened his mouth for the tongue that was now lapping at his lips and let the Inuzuka explore his mouth.

_God he tastes so damn good! And his muscles are so smooth and perfect..._ He squeezed the other's shoulders, then experimentally ran his hands down the nude abdomen. _Fuck… He's literally perfect…_

Finally, they parted for air. Kiba groaned at the site before him, "Mnmm… Sasuke you look delicious…" he eyed the intricate pattern of ribbons surrounding most of his limbs and limiting his movement slightly. "Can I unwrap my present now?" he asked with his famous devilish grin.

His only response was a desperate nod.

The Uchiha held up his hands as Kiba eagerly untied him; they were both painfully hard now. Kiba moaned as the raven began pulling at his clothes, "God Sasuke I've wanted this for so long…"

"Hn. Why do you think I'm practically ripping your clothes off?" the boy grinned and gave a hard tug as the Inuzuka's pants fell to the floor, revealing his swollen cock. "Mnmm… Kiba…" the raven began stroking his length at a leisurely pace, making him buck his hips for more. "You know, you shouldn't prolong your release for so long… I think I'll help you out…"

The raven kneeled before him, and before Kiba could even think, his member was engulfed in the perfect heat of the Uchiha's mouth. "Ngh… Sasuke…" It was all he could do to keep from ejaculating instantly; it just felt so _wonderful_. The Inuzuka wound his fingers through the midnight blue locks of Sasuke's hair and watched hungrily as the perfect mouth bobbed along his shaft, hissing as the raven occasionally brushed his teeth against the length. _I won't last long like this…_ And sure enough, Kiba moaned loudly as his release overcame him. He pulled the Uchiha closer as he rode out his orgasm, while the other easily swallowed all he had to offer.

As the dog-nin stood slumped and panting, the raven smirked and stood up, "Well if that's all you needed, I guess I'll be taking my leave…"

Kiba immediately let his canine instincts kick in; _oh no you don't my bitch…_ He gave a low growl and grabbed Sasuke roughly, shoving him against the wall, "No so fast, _Sasuke_… There is much fucking to be done yet…"

The Uchiha grinned at the other's sudden eagerness, "Mmm… Finally; that's the seme I was looking for… Now fuck me."

The dog-nin growled in affirmation and leaned forward to rip the black boxers from their owner, allowing the erection to spring free. Kiba immediately stood back to get the full view of Sasuke's perfect body; the built chest, smooth white skin, his flawless lithe form… _Fuck, is he even real? Who knew humanity could be this extraordinary? And, he's pretty damn big too; good thing I'm seme…_

The raven ground his hips against Kiba's, causing their hard members to rub together. They could the delightful friction that they couldn't help but crave more of, and both jumped to the same conclusion. The Inuzuka's fingers found their way to Sasuke's mouth and he eagerly began to suck as he was picked up and carried to the bedroom.

Kiba watched in awe as the Uchiha's expert tongue coated each of his fingers completely. He finally withdrew them and claimed the lips as his own, teasing Sasuke's tight entrance with his now slick fingers. "Just do it…" the raven almost whined as they parted to breath, "I can't take it any longer Kiba; just fuck me now…"

The dog-nin cautiously slid two fingers in, making the other boy gasp. He began spreading his fingers apart while searching for a specific spot… "Ahhh… There, Kiba…" the Uchiha moaned loudly, making Kiba's member ache in anticipation. _Damn I can't wait to be inside him… And I'm sure he's no wimp _

_when it comes to pain either…_ "Enough… Fuck me now." The raven near-begged him, pushing against the probing fingers eagerly.

Reluctantly, the dog-nin withdrew, "With pleasure Sasuke-kun…" He entered in one slick thrust making them both moan and pant loudly… Then, he just couldn't hold back anymore, and neither could Sasuke, it seemed, if his attempted downward thrusts were any indication.

Kiba pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in roughly, then began a steady pace. "Mnmm… Kiba… Harder… Fuck me harder…"

The Inuzuka sped up happily and soon established a steady pace, "God Sasuke… You're so _tight_…" _I won't last long at this rate, especially when he's making such alluring sounds…_

The raven moaned and mewled with each plunge, every segment of his being begging for more. Kiba reached between them and began pumping Sasuke's swollen cock in time with his thrusts. "Kiba, I'm gonna…"

The other fervently nodded in response and gave one last squeeze as they screamed each other's names in pure ecstasy. The dog-nin thrust a few more times, riding out the incredible orgasm they had just experienced. "Sasuke…" his eyelids fluttered closed as he collapsed, exhausted.

XXXXXX

Sunlight shone brightly into the window making him grunt in response; since when was it morning? Kiba smiled and began to stretch as he remembered the activities of the previous day. _I really hope that was real…_ He thought suddenly, momentarily afraid that he had just had the most realistic dream of his life.

The dog-nin's fears were instantly dispersed as he noticed the beautiful raven snuggled into his chest, just waking up. "Kiba?" the Uchiha yawned and scooted closer.

"Yeah I'm here Sasuke… But I have a question…" _I still can't help but wonder…_

"Hmmm… Go for it." The raven yawned and stretched his arms, ultimately deciding to wrap them around Kiba's neck.

"Uh… Why did you randomly show up on my doorstep dressed in red ribbon?" the dog-nin was just beginning to realize how random it actually was; _he showed up in a giant present, jumped out, gave me a blow, and then let me fuck him… What the hell?_

"… I guess it was… But well, Kiba, I've liked you for a really long time, actually, and waiting for you to make a move seemed like waiting for hell to freeze over, so I decided to take the reins…" Sasuke smiled lazily and turned to suckle a sensitive nipple.

Kiba moaned, _oh so we're playing dirty, huh? Well take this…_

Sasuke's mouth vibrated against Kiba's chest as the other began pumping him roughly. "Mnmm…" _So he's game to go again? Well it's good to know he has stamina; that's definitely something I need in a lover… Knowing how my libido works…_ he snickered lowly; all his previous lovers had told him how 'simply insatiable' he was.

"Sasuke… You're getting hard again…" the dog-nin smiled playfully as the Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

Without warning, the raven quickly switched their positions so he was straddling the Inuzuka. "And it looks like you're there already, Kiba-san…" He teased, raising himself slightly to rub his ass on Kiba's erection. They moaned in unison, each becoming achingly hard.

"God, Sasuke… You just feel so good…" he rubbed his cock against the tight ring of muscle and gasped as the Uchiha grabbed his shoulders. "What are you-"

The dog-nin was interrupted as Sasuke suddenly slammed down, screaming as he impaled himself. He shifted slightly, and began moving his hips in slow circles. _I wonder how long he can take it so slow…_ The raven smirked as Kiba grabbed his hips and lifted him up so only the tip remained inside.

"God, Sasuke, I can't; you just feel so good…" he explained, pulling the other downward, making them both groan loudly. _He's just too perfect when he's like this. I think I'll be making him feel this way a lot more often… Especially when there's so much pleasure in it for me as well…_

The animalistic pleasure invaded their bodies more and more with each thrust, and soon they knew they couldn't last much longer.

"Sasuke..." the dog-nin panted heavily, their bodies drenched in sweat.

"… Yeah Kiba?" the Uchiha gasped back, _I haven't been this worked up in a while... I knew there was something special about this guy._ He smirked internally at that; obviously they were more than just friends at this point.

The Inuzuka panted momentarily in response, but soon voiced his request, "Scream… Scream my name as you come… I want you to know…" _I know I can't stand just being another fuck to him, but I think we have something here…_

_What does he mean…_ the raven thought, but was soon interrupted as orgasm ripped through him. "KIBA!!..." he shrieked suddenly, as if the noise were torn from his throat. _Apparently he didn't even have to ask…_

The dog-nin came hard in Sasuke's ass as the scream rang through his ears, "Sasuke…" he grunted loudly as the raven slumped down on him. He could tell the Uchiha was exhausted when he didn't even try to pull off him. _And why shouldn't he be? He was doing most of the work… Besides, I kinda like it like this._ Kiba brought Sasuke closer to him and relished the feeling of his softening cock still invading the tight heat as semen trickled from the Uchiha's entrance, tickling him slightly.

The raven began to move off the other boy when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "What is it, Kiba?" he asked giving the Inuzuka a puzzled look.

"… I like this feeling… Stay with me a little longer?" Kiba looked tiredly desperate, "I think I… I mean I… I love you…" he finished in a whisper. _I don't ever want him to leave; he might never come back… And this could be my only chance to tell him what I think…_

Sasuke smiled softly and gazed at the boy beneath him, _I think I might actually love him back… I've never felt quite like this before…_ Gently cupping his cheek, the raven brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Don't worry; I won't be leaving anytime soon… Besides, I love you too."

_What?! He does? Did he really just say that?_ "… Really? Are you sure? Because I mean-"

He was cut off as the Uchiha claimed his lips again, allowing the other's tongue to push into his mouth. As Sasuke pulled back, he smirked mischievously, "Someone has to be around to shut you up…"

"So… You'll stay with me then?" Kiba couldn't keep the naïve hope out of his eyes; he was sure life would be perfect as long as Sasuke was by his side.

"Always, Kiba." The raven stretched out on his chest and sighed deeply; there was no doubt he could get used to this, fast.

XXXXXX

A/N: Yay! This was my first story… So please do review; I need to know if I should throw in the towel or keep writing lovely fics…

In any case, I am planning on posting another story soon. My favorite pairing happens to be ItaSasu/Uchihacest (but SasUKE in general is just hotter than fuck), so my future fics will probably revolve around that…

This story is a birthday present for my dear friend RowanWolf, who convinced me to finally post something. Thanks Rowan! You know I love you… Even if you do give me weird nicknames lol XD you know I love it…

Thanks for taking the time to read my story; your critique is much appreciated!


End file.
